


All the Little Vestiges

by Dreamlikedulcimer



Category: England Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlikedulcimer/pseuds/Dreamlikedulcimer
Summary: “You seem distracted, Archie,” Daniel said innocently, the moment they were alone together again. “Something caught your eye?”
Relationships: Archie Curtis/Daniel da Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	All the Little Vestiges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



“You seem distracted, Archie,” Daniel said innocently, the moment they were alone together again. “Something caught your eye?”

That, he reflected, was certainly one way of putting it.

Daniel was wearing a dress. And not just any dress, not one of the workmanlike dresses worn by women who preferred to just get on with life, but a dress _designed_ to draw the eye. It was a bright shade of lime green, with little ruffles around the base. There was a black sash around the waist, emphasising Daniel’s oh so narrow figure. The man wore a jacket of a slightly darker green on top, which only served to bring out the colour of his eyes. There was a profusion of ruffles around the wrists and the neck that should’ve looked ridiculous, but instead just served to draw the whole look together.

“Archie?”

It all looked…

“ _Archie_.”

“Damn you,” he growled, and reached out to drag Daniel down into his lap. The man went willingly, settling astride him in the heavy wooden chair with a knowing smirk. “You know very well what’s caught my eye. It’s you, it’s always and only you.”

“Such a romantic,” Daniel drawled, but there was genuine pleasure in his eyes. The man leant in for a kiss, his lips gentle and teasing. “Honestly, if I’d known that my dressing up would make you get that brutish viking look in your eye then I would’ve done it a lot sooner.”

“I’m not sure how it would’ve ever come up, before now.” It had been for a case, one involving certain secrets leaked in certain clubs. He had baulked, perhaps unfairly, at the thought of wearing any kind of women’s clothes so Daniel had given a put upon sigh and volunteered to be the bait. Now, looking at the man, he could admit that he had been a touch overhasty. “Can we…?”

“Fuck, my dear boy?” Daniel gave him another teasing smirk, as he leaned back. Those lime green skirts were bunched up between them at the front, and at the back flowed over his knees in a thoroughly unobjectionable way. “Of course, I’m not sure why you thought you had to ask.”

“I like asking, it’s polite,” he said, very firmly, and carded a hand through Daniel’s hair. It was also done up, a fancy updo that he marvelled at Daniel’s ability to create. “And, uh, I thought it best to. Since I want to request something somewhat different this time.”

“Do you, now?” Daniel’s eyes glittered, he looked openly pleased. Once he had got over his initial reticence, the man seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed initiating him into a whole new world. “Go on, then. Impress me with your limitless imagination and daring.”

“Don’t tease,” he grumbled, but without much heat. It was Daniel’s way, you might as well tell a bird to stop flying. “I want you to wear the dress, while we do.”

Daniel smiled indulgently, having quite obviously expected the request. “Of course.”

“And,” he continued, rather pointedly before Daniel could move the conversation on. He didn’t take much pleasure in shocking, as a rule, but there was a certain joy in making Daniel’s eyes go wide. “I want you to fuck me, this time. In the dress, if that wasn’t amply clear.”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Oh,” Daniel said, looking awestruck, and leaned in for another kiss. It lingered this time, an intense press of lips that sent a comfortable flare of arousal right through him. “Well, that is certainly… Are you absolutely sure?”

“I’m not sure why you thought you had to ask,” he parroted, and answered Daniel’s wry smirk with one of his own. “I’m a little nervous, I will admit, but… I trust you, more than I’ve ever trusted anybody else. You said it was pleasurable, so I’m willing to take your word for it. And your guidance. And anything else that you’d like to give me.”

“I’m corrupting you. I’m not sure if I should be proud, or horrified.” Daniel laughed, sounding a great deal more proud than horrified, and slowly slid backwards off his lap. It took a little more effort for him to regain his feet, with the line green skirt and petticoats underneath getting somewhat in the way, but he was an innately graceful man and so soon managed to overcome. “Come on, we need somewhere significantly more comfortable and with a lot more room.”

His uncle had thankfully chosen to debrief them in a hotel this time, which made a nice change from various side alleys or deniable clubs or even his singularly unwelcoming office. As such it was perfectly easy to move from the sitting room into the bedroom, where the big oak bed beckoned welcomingly.

“I’m guessing you want me to keep all this on?” Daniel asked, casually, and smiled when he gave a far too eager nod. “Excellent. It should be easy enough to pull up, and I _did_ draw the line at dallying with woman’s underwear. You should strip fully, though. It’ll be easier that way.”

His mouth went dry, at the thought of Daniel swanning around _all night_ bare under his impressive skirts, and it took the pointed rise of an eyebrow to get him moving again. He stripped with less care than usual, tossing jacket and coat and trousers aside in a way that would’ve usually made Daniel wince but instead made the man’s eyes go dark and hungry yet again.

“There we go,” Daniel breathed, when he was done, and stepped forward to lay one delicate hand against his chest when he was done. “My brutal viking, here for the conquest.”

“Here to be conquered,” he corrected, and gathered Daniel into his arms for a searing kiss. He didn’t know how he’d ever thought the man laconic, in moments like this. When their mouths joined Daniel was always set alight, always kissed him with a ravaging hunger that couldn’t help but steal the breath from his lungs.

“God, you’re good at that,” Daniel gasped, when they parted through air, and ran a possessive hair over his chest yet again. “You should probably get on the bed now.”

He obeyed, absolutely willingly despite the slight nerves fluttering on his stomach. He debated, for a long moment, turning over onto his hands and knees and getting on with it immediately… But no, Daniel would just see through the bravado anyway. Instead he carefully edged up the bed until he sat against the pillows, and then waited there patiently as Daniel retrieved a pot of lubricant from the side table and crawled onto the bed after him.

“You’re tense,” Daniel whispered, and briefly kissed him again before urging him to lie back against the pillows instead of simply sitting in a rigid military posture. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to penetrate you immediately. Let’s relax you a little first.”

Daniel moved up to kiss his forehead, and then kissed teasingly down his face. His eyelids received the brief benediction of lips, and then the tip of his nose and his cheek. He moaned a little as his jaw was kissed, and then moaned even louder as Daniel’s clever lips moved down to his neck. The man was sensible enough, wicked enough, to linger there for a while - to lavish attention on his tender flesh with lips and tongue and even the briefest brush of teeth.

Obviously satisfied by the noises he was making, Daniel moved on when he started to abortively thrust against the man’s thigh. The man briefly nipped at his collarbone and then, obviously realizing that this would all be over rather sooner than he intended if he continued on in that vein, moved on. His shoulders received soft kisses, and then his biceps. The hollow of his elbow was briefly lavished with a tongue, even though he couldn’t claim much sensation there, and then his forearm was kissed over considerately. By the time that Daniel reached the backs of his hands, pressing courtly kisses there one after the other, he was uncomfortably bored and trying not to show it.

Daniel, of course, had factored that in as a way to bring him down from his imminent edge. The man cast him a mischievous look for a moment, his kohl-rimmed eyes sparkling and his dark hair only just starting to fall loose from its elaborate knot, and then very deliberately moved onto his chest. Daniel rubbed his face against his chest hair for a moment, like a disturbingly sexy cat, and then moved lower. His nipples received a brief nuzzle, and then a decorous kiss, and then the faintest flicker of tongue that was still enough to have the air catching in his lungs.

Daniel didn’t bring him quite as high this time, obviously content to torture him a little instead. Before long the man moved on, kissing deliberately downwards. Those talented lips moved over his abs, tracing the muscles with a care that wasn’t exactly arousing but that did provoke a terribly warm feeling in his chest. The man lavished the same care on his stomach, and even swirled his tongue briefly into his navel in a way that had him jolting on the bed. By the time Daniel reached his hips, his mouth trailing ever so teasingly, he felt pleasantly blissed out and his cock was fully hard against his thigh.

Of course, it was at that point that Daniel smiled and sat back on the bed with his skirts falling down around him and a mischievous sparkle glinting readily in his eye. “Relaxed enough, yet?”

His first impulse was to ask the man what on earth he was talking about. Quick on its heels, was the realization that he _was_ almost as close to boneless as he’d ever got and felt perfectly ready to move further. He couldn’t help but smile, as he gave a willing nod. “Have I ever told you that you’re dashed good at that?”

“Oh, only every time we go to bed,” Daniel said, impishly, and reached for the lubricant again with a careful and steady hand. “I think we’ll start with three fingers, this time. We can experiment in the future, see if you’d like anything else better.”

He made a soft noise of agreement, that was almost immediately lost as Daniel leaned in to run a clever finger over his entrance. It was just a gentle touch, a soft and exploratory probe that didn’t yet push in. Daniel simply ran the tip of his finger all the way along, lingered to gently massage his rim while all the time watching his face for his most minute reaction. It was somewhat filthy, having a man so finely dressed - even if it was in an actual dress, and not a suit - touching him so intimately.

For all that it shouldn’t have felt like very much, Daniel had touched him in far more intimate ways after all, and yet it did. There was a certain sense of implied pressure, a glorious slipperiness that left him longing for more. He gasped as a bolt of arousal went right through him, had to close his eyes and deliberately bite his lip to resist the temptation to rock down in search of _more_.

Daniel was obviously pleased by that, had obviously found exactly what he was looking for. The man stared down at him for a hungry moment more, as if memorizing his face, and then gave the smile of a sphinx and started to push in. For all of Daniel’s studied carelessness, all of his seeming determination to take life lightly, he was actually a rather careful man when it came down to it. The man only slipped one finger in at first, moved slowly and watched his face all the way for any sign of discomfort.

There wasn’t any. It was a strange sensation, to be touched so, but not entirely an unpleasant one. He forced himself to breath through the sense of intrusion, to try and relax under the knowledge that it was Daniel touching him in such a way and that Daniel would never hurt him. And, after a few moments, it started to work. He was able to unclench, and let the man all the way inside him.

Daniel made a pleased noise at that, a sound of approval that did much for his burgeoning erection, and added a bit more oil to his hand before trying for a second finger. It went in a bit more difficult this time, but still didn’t take long to slide in to the knuckle. Daniel remained slow and careful all the way, putting his pleasure first as he always seemed to.

There was a bit of discomfort this time, but it was more emotional than anything else. It felt dashed strange, to have Daniel’s fingers so deep inside him and Daniel witnessing him when he was so vulnerable. But he was well used to the mild discomfort of love, knew very well that if he waited it would soon blossom into something precious. He carefully kept the expression off his face as Daniel slowly started to stretch him, kept breathing deeply until the intrusion faded to a rather pleasant burn.

Daniel seemed to notice the moment that it eased. The man looked down at him for a long few moments, his eyes intense and thoughtful, and then very quickly slicked up another finger. This time when he slid it in the pressure was intense, almost too much. He found himself gasping for air, clenching the sheets in his fists and focusing desperately on the meaningless brush of Daniel’s lacy wrist frills against the flesh of his thigh. Daniel, noticing his discomfort as surely as his pleasure, didn’t withdraw but did carefully twist his fingers until…

The faintly dismaying pressure was very quickly replaced by a surge of pure pleasure. He gasped for a moment, boneless underneath it, and then surrendered almost immediately. He found himself melting to the bed, spreading his legs wider just so Daniel could hit that spot again and again. No wonder that so many chose this, if it felt as good as this. He felt like he could fly, and also felt like he would choose not to just so he could stay a little longer here with sensation flooding through him.

It took a long few moments before he gained enough presence of mind to prop himself up on his elbows, an even longer few moments before he could remember what speech was. “I’m ready, come on.”

Daniel looked at him for a long moment from beneath lowered eyelashes, his eyes a shade darker than they usually were. And then, obviously liking what he saw, gave a brusque nod and slowly drew his fingers out. “Probably best for you to get on your hands and knees, then. At least for the first time.”

A part of him wanted to protest, to insist that he see Daniel’s face, but he reluctantly pushed it down. If this went well, or continued well he should more properly say, they’d do this many times more. He obediently rolled over to his front, but not before he saw Daniel decorously lifting his skirts up with his clean hand and starting to slick his own cock.

It didn’t take long before the man was done, Daniel was always wonderfully efficient, and sliding into position behind him. He heard the rustle of fabric, felt the skirts of the dress brush up against his back and the briefest touch of a kiss against his neck. And then Daniel was taking a deep breath in, and starting to push into him in a wonderfully slow and steady way.

It was hard to describe the sensation of being filled. It felt uncomfortable in many ways, as Daniel’s cock was significantly bigger than his fingers and he’d never really had anything up his arse before and he was mildly worried that he’d do something to embarrass himself at any moment. But in other ways it felt most definitely pleasant, the lube making the initial slide easy and the fabric of the dress tickling pleasantly against his naked skin and the warmth of Daniel’s body steady above him. It was a contradiction, just like most things about Daniel were.

The first thrust, a testing stutter of Daniel’s hips, was mildly awkward. The limited pleasure faded entirely, to be replaced by a sense of immense pressure that almost bordered on pain. One of the ruffles at the base of the dress scraped up against his skin unpleasantly, Daniel’s weight on his back briefly became oppressive instead of soothing. 

He knew that he should breathe through it, should trust that this would all result in pleasure soon. But he was human, and he only had limited control over his body these days. He found himself tensing, blowing air out through his nose and clenching his remaining fingers hard in the blankets beneath him. He heard a soft whimper float through the air, and it took a long few moments for him to realize that it was his throat that’d made the sound.

Daniel noticed immediately, because of course he did. But instead of withdrawing, which would’ve been the worst possible thing he could’ve done, took positive action. The man leant forward to pepper soothing kisses over his spine, continuing until he couldn’t help but melt under the attention. At the same time he reached under their joined bodies, found his cock and gently wrapped a hand around it. He was quite clearly meant to be distracted with sensation, and he was quite willing to be so.

When Daniel gave a second thrust, slower this time, he noticed it but not with quite the same level of discomfort as before. This time, with the aid of Daniel’s kisses and Daniel’s hand, he was actually able to breathe deeply and relax into it. When Daniel gave a third thrust he tentatively rocked back into it, and by the fourth thrust the tentative sense of pleasure had started to return.

They moved slowly on the bed, starting to pick up the pace. Daniel stopped kissing his spine, obviously preferring to focus on more immediate things, but kept his hand moving carefully on his cock in time with his thrusts. The man was still taking it slowly, but no longer seemed quite so tentative. He appreciated that almost more than all the other things.

He unfroze more and more by the moment. He kept rocking his hips back against Daniel, at first awkwardly but soon with a steadily growing confidence. He stopped fisting his hands in the sheets, and instead locked his elbows as best he could to provide Daniel with a more steady base. He breathed in deeply, and allowed himself to feel the sensation of Daniel moving within him, and appreciated the rich fabric of the dress swishing across his back with every single thrust… And was soon mildly surprised to realize that the discomfort had entirely faded, to be replaced with a simmering pleasure being slowly brought to the boil.

Daniel made a pleased noise in the back of his throat at this, and then gave an honest to goodness groan as he rocked his hips back particularly hard. Before long the man was moving his hands up to grasp steadily at his already sweat slicked waist, was leaning backwards and adjusting his position for a slightly deeper thrust…

He should’ve expected it, Daniel had brushed his fingers up against exactly the same place just a few minutes before after all, but somehow the feeling of a cock hitting that spot was far different. He cried out, desperately, found his fingers knotting the sheets again and his spine arching so violently that he felt the buttons of Daniel’s fine jacket dig into his flesh. The pleasure was absolute, and utterly glorious.

Daniel gave a filthy laugh above him, it was the first thing he heard when he came back to himself with a shuddering gasp, and increased the speed of his thrusts. The man didn’t quite hit that pleasurable spot every time, which was probably for the best all things considered, but he did it often enough that he felt decidedly on edge. Any pretence of holding back was swept away now, Daniel was starting to be reduced to an animal.

He hardly minded that, he always loved it when just a little of Daniel’s poise vanished. He kept his fingers dug into the sheets, because it seemed arrant foolishness to remove them, and did his best to abandon himself to pleasure. He savoured the moments where Daniel’s cock entered him perfectly, and sent his vision whiting out with pleasure, but also found himself savouring the slide of Daniel’s cock and the warmth of Daniel’s regard and the slap of skin against fine fabric. This was turning into a most wonderful experience.

Daniel was fucking him in earnest now, with brutal jabs of his hips that would’ve driven any man to insanity. The man sensibly took his moans, his desperate clenching, as encouragement and somehow managed to up his pace even more. Daniel sat up again, he felt the whisper of skirts along his thighs and gave another groan at the sensation, and started to move his hips very deliberately. He was being entered perfectly on almost every stroke now, a steadily building crescendo of pleasure.

He felt rather animal himself, all things considered. Daniel had called him a viking berserker once, and he felt rather inclined to that description now. His entire world had narrowed to a hot window of pleasure. The only thing he could pay attention to was Daniel moving on top of him, Daniel moving inside him, Daniel clutching at his skin, Daniel in that dress, _Daniel_. It was the most intensely erotic experience of his life.

Daniel managed to keep up the perfect pace for a long few moments, long enough to entirely drive him out of his mind, but before long he started to fracture. The man’s thrusts became more erratic, his grunts and gasps became more frequent. Daniel was quite obviously rushing up towards the edge, just as surely as he was. The man had enough presence of mind to move one of his hands from where it was clutching at his hip, push it back down underneath him and wrap it around his cock again, but seemed to have the brain power to do little else.

He was hardly in a better position. As a matter of fact, he was probably in a decidedly worse position. His hands still clenched in the sheets, his entire body was covered in sweat and his mind felt decidedly dazed. Pleasure moved through him in a constant throb, and only grew worse at the feeling of Daniel’s hand around his cock and Daniel moving erratically within his body.

And...

He was the first one to come. Which was hardly a surprise, all things considered. He heard himself make a noise like he was dying, and then slumped down to the covers with Daniel sprawled on top of him. For a long few moments there was only hot pleasure, his body trembling as it came down from the ultimate high.

He heard Daniel grunt from on top of him, a desperate sound, and then felt the man’s sounds increase in desperation and frequency. As he slowly came back to himself he became steadily more aware of Daniel thrusting desperately into him, Daniel trembling above him, Daniel swearing under his breath in a steady litany as if he just couldn’t help himself.

He saw the man out of control so rarely, and it was always a genuine pleasure to witness. As soon as he could he pushed himself up to his elbows again, and rocked back in that firm way that’d had Daniel gasping before. It took only a few more moments, before the man was cursing and coming deep inside him in several steady pulses.

They collapsed to the sheets together, sweaty and utterly content. Daniel remained within him for a long few seconds, obviously gathering his energy, and then reluctantly braced himself against his back and slowly drew out. There was a little twinge of discomfort, but no more. Before long the man was able to flop down besides him, his skirts twisted up around his thighs and his hair utterly askew and a look of bone deep contentment in his eyes.

They stared at each other for a long few seconds, breathless and trying to gather air. He found himself reaching out slowly, winding their fingers together and feeling a certain surge of pleasure when Daniel immediately squeezed back.

“Well,” when the man finally spoke his voice was hoarse, which was both rather expected and rather flattering all at the same time. “Did you enjoy that experience, Mr Curtis?”

“I loved it,” he said, unsurprised when his voice came out ragged and utterly pleasure blissed, and reached out to tuck one of Daniel’s sprung free curls behind the delicate curve of his ear. “Almost as much as you. I’m just wondering. Next time, should I be the one to wear the dress?”

Daniel stared at him for a long few moments in shock. And then, very slowly, started to grin.


End file.
